


my mission

by Marretjen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marretjen/pseuds/Marretjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение заявки: Стив/Баки. Баки все еще ничего не помнит из своего прошлого, но в музее Капитана Америки он слышит фразу экскурсовода, мол, сержант Барнс единственный из соратников кэпа, который умер за него. Это цепляет Баки, и все, ради чего он теперь живет - это спасение капитана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

У них слишком много вторичных зацепок, поэтому кажется, что нет ни одной. Фьюри скинул ему координаты всех баз Гидры, что получилось достать из данных Щ.И.Т.а, но какова вероятность, что они найдут Баки там? Он Зимний солдат, говорит ему Сэм, хреновый способ подбодрить, но он старается. Эти места ему известны. Он появится хотя бы в одном.  
Жалкая надежда, учитывая к тому же, что Баки не засветился пока ни в одном полицейском рапорте – с его-то теперешним уровнем дружелюбия – но Стив не чувствует ни капли растерянности или отчаяния. Какая разница, где. Какая разница, когда.  
Баки жив, и Стив найдёт его.  
Он решает начать с Вашингтона, несмотря на заверения Наташи в том, что там чисто, и находит пустые залы и коридоры, голые стены со следами от выстрелов и жирными чёрными подпалинами до потолка. «Я же говорила», - приходит смс, и, не успевает Стив ответить, ещё одна – «Тебе бы не понравилось то, что ты мог увидеть».  
С этим сложно спорить.  
Стив решает двигаться на север, в Балтимор, а потом в Филадельфию – просто потому, что Балтимор ближе и больше Ричмонда. Он уже собрал дорожную сумку и ждёт Сэма, застрявшего в вечерней пробке, когда на мобильном опять высвечивается новое входящее: «Там тоже пусто».  
Стив не выдерживает и звонит:  
\- Ты же говорила, что собираешься залечь на дно?  
\- Ещё я говорила, что мультизадачная, - Наташа смеётся, а потом сразу же, без перехода, серьёзно и даже раздражённо задаёт вопрос: - Роджерс, скажи мне честно, ты ведь отдаёшь себе полный отчёт в своих действиях?  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - упрямо отвечает Стив. Наташа выдыхает, в трубке слышится скрип – диванные пружины или старое офисное кресло:  
\- Я просила тебя подождать со спасательной операцией. Почему ты просто не можешь…  
\- Я не успел тогда удержать его, - прерывает её Стив. – Теперь удержу.  
Кажется, он может видеть, как Наташа закатывает глаза:  
\- Роджерс, ты же прочитал все файлы, что я дала тебе? Твоего друга может не быть там, внутри Зимнего солдата. Его может не быть вообще. Он может не захотеть вспоминать тебя и вспоминать Баки, и, принимая во внимание, что у него выдались откровенно нелёгкие последние семьдесят лет жизни, я буду последней, кто обвинит его в этом.  
\- Наташа…  
\- И если даже, - она слегка повышает голос, намекая, что ещё не закончила, - если даже шанс есть, ты же понимаешь, что волшебного поцелуя любви будет недостаточно? Спящая Красавица укололась веретеном аж в сорок четвёртом.  
\- Я знаю, Нат, - Стив старается говорить ровно, не хмуриться и не сжимать трубку, как будто Наташа заметит. – Я же сказал, что удержу его. Неважно, чего это потребует от меня.  
Наташа молчит, то ли раздумывая, что на это ответить, то ли отвлёкшись на какие-то свои дела, Стив садится на кровать, опускает голову, устало проводя ладонью по лицу, и его тут же едва не подбрасывает от короткого уверенного стука – очень близко, но не от входной двери. Он вскакивает, разворачиваясь к источнику шума, протягивает руку к щиту и замирает на середине движения, отстранённо отмечая, что этот жалкий задушенный вздох только что издал он сам.  
Первой – ни капли не удивительно – реагирует Наташа.  
\- Стив? – звучит в трубке её мгновенно изменившийся голос. – Стив, что случилось? Говори со мной!  
\- Я… - первая попытка похожа на нелепое хриплое мяуканье, Стив прочищает горло, делает глубокий вдох и пробует ещё раз: - Я перезвоню тебе. Всё в порядке.  
\- Стив, только не говори мне… - напряжение звенит в её голосе, и Стив не собирается дослушивать:  
\- Не буду.  
Он обрывает её, нажимает кнопку отбоя и осторожно кладёт аппарат на примятое покрывало. Зимний солдат – Баки – стоит у раскрытого окна и ещё держит сжатую в кулак правую руку у деревянной рамы. Он постучал, запоздало доходит до Стива, окатывая нервным возбуждением.  
\- Я думал, ты исчез, - выпаливает он первое, что приходит в голову, боясь, что Баки действительно исчезнет, стоит только отвести от него взгляд.  
Баки чуть наклоняет голову, выражение его лица не меняется, но в глазах проскальзывает непонимание. По крайней мере, Стиву кажется, что это оно.  
\- Я был в музее, - произносит Баки; голос у него такой же хриплый, как и тогда, на хэликерриере. Стиву кажется, что прошла не неделя, а целая вечность. Он открывает рот, но не произносит ни звука, пытаясь понять, при чём здесь музей, а Баки, с видимым трудом подбирая слова, продолжает: - Моё имя. Которое ты назвал. Оно было там.  
\- Баки, - не то зовёт, не то подтверждает Стив, но тот только мотает головой:  
\- Джеймс. Бьюкенен. Барнс. Я не знаю Баки.  
Он замолкает, хмурясь, будто что-то причиняет ему боль, но Стив не знает, как ему помочь.  
\- Это имя… - осторожно спрашивает он, - напомнило тебе о чём-то?  
\- Там говорили, - Баки не обращает внимания на вопрос, - что я умер за тебя. Сражался за тебя. Это правда?  
Стив чувствует, что у него перехватывает дыхание. Сейчас Баки услышит ответ и уйдёт, но Стив должен ему многое, и объяснения – в том числе.  
\- Да, - отвечает он. - Это правда, Бак. Ты был рядом со мной всегда.  
Лицо Баки расслабляется, он кивает сам себе, то ли решая, то ли подтверждая что-то, и тут же одним слитным, длинным движением оказывается прямо перед ним, в обеих руках – пистолеты-пулеметы, направленные в сторону прихожей. Стив сначала хватает щит, инстинктивно делает шаг в сторону и вперёд, пытаясь прикрыть Баки собой – тот всё таким же плавным движением оттесняет его обратно себе за спину – и только потом узнаёт голос, зовущий его из-за входной двери:  
\- Кэп? Кэп, у тебя там всё в порядке? Ты ответишь, или я вышибаю дверь? Учти, я не очень хорошо считаю до трёх, поэтому…  
\- Сэм! – кричит Стив, больше для того, чтобы обозначить своё присутствие и предотвратить порчу имущества Щ.И.Т.а. Хотя, кому теперь оценивать ущерб… - Я в норме, что случилось?  
\- Мне позвонила агент Романофф, - голос у Сэма всё ещё напряжённый, - сказала, чтобы я поспешил. Можно мне войти?  
\- Да бога ради! – раздражённо выдыхает Стив. Кажется, Наташе невероятно скучно сидеть тихо и не высовываться. – У меня не заперто!  
Баки бросает на него взгляд через плечо, чуть опуская дула пистолетов. Стив тут же меняет тон, говорит как можно мягче:  
\- Всё в порядке. Это Сэм, он друг. Он помогает мне.  
Баки явно принимает его слова во внимание, но не расслабляется и не убирает оружие. Сэм входит в комнату, пряча за пояс пистолет, и тут же застывает, готовый в любое мгновение достать его снова.  
\- Это не похоже на норму, Кэп, - проговаривает он, предусмотрительно не повышая голоса, и тут Стив склонен с ним согласиться.  
\- Баки, что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Стив; у него руки чешутся отобрать у Баки пистолеты, отправить Сэма домой и разобраться во всём, но Баки отвечает, и Стив второй раз за вечер теряет все слова.  
\- Выполняю задание Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, - голос у Баки ровный, спокойный, как будто он читает инструкцию. – Защищаю тебя.  
Сэм ошеломлённо присвистывает. Стив прикрывает глаза и сжимает пальцами переносицу, собираясь с мыслями.  
\- Подожди. Прежде всего… - он вздыхает. – Прежде всего перестань, наконец, в него целиться. Сэм не будет нападать. Он мой… союзник. И я ему доверяю.  
«Союзник» срабатывает куда лучше, чем «друг» - Баки забрасывает оружие за спину и отступает в сторону, не переставая, впрочем, сверлить Сэма взглядом. Тот не остаётся в долгу – оглядывает Зимнего солдата нахально и настороженно, не спеша подходить, мотает головой:  
\- Кэп, ты уверен?  
Сколько ещё раз они спросят? Стив улыбается, делает шаг вперёд, кладёт ладонь Сэму на плечо:  
\- Уверен. Спасибо, старик, и извини, что зря сорвал тебя.  
\- Ну кто же знал, - Сэм ухмыляется в ответ, хочет сказать что-то ещё, но отвлекается на сигнал мобильного. И у Стива есть подозрение насчёт личности звонящего.  
\- Все целы, - говорит он вместо приветствия. Выслушивает Наташу, возражает всё с той же ухмылкой: - Нет, Капитан здесь вообще последний, кому может угрожать опасность. Кажется, у него появился рыцарь. Без страха, - Сэм обреченно выдыхает, - и упрёка.  
На самом деле, это немного раздражает – то, как спокойно его друзья обсуждают его. В его же присутствии.  
\- Сэм, - зовёт Стив, привлекая к себе внимание, - ты не мог бы оставить нас?  
Сэм смотрит на него с сомнением, но в конце концов кивает.  
\- Встретимся на пробежке, - говорит он, и это не совсем приглашение. Он уходит, всё также прижимая трубку к уху, Стив закрывает за ним дверь, возвращается в спальню, закрывает окно, опускает жалюзи и только тогда оборачивается к Баки. Он не включает верхний свет, настольной лампы вполне хватает, и мягкий желтоватый свет ничуть не скрадывает ни глубоких теней под глазами друга, ни заострившихся линий скул, бровей, носа, ни нездоровой бледности, которую ещё больше подчёркивают длинные пряди волос и щетина.  
Стив делает шаг вперёд. Баки остаётся на месте, не дёргается, не шевелится, не напрягается даже, а как-то подбирается, готовый… к чему? К новому приказу? У него тот же взгляд, что и во время их первого сражения – отстранённый, спокойный, вокруг него не люди, не улица, не здания и автомобили, а тактическая раскладка миссии, это взгляд оперативника, каждую секунду способного перейти к действию.  
Нет, так не пойдёт.  
\- Баки, - спрашивает Стив, подходя ещё ближе, - когда ты в последний раз спал?  
Глаза у Баки покрасневшие, воспалённые, и сухие, обметанные белым губы. Стиву совсем не нравится, как он выглядит.  
\- Баки? – ещё раз зовёт он.  
\- Я не… - Баки впервые за этот вечер кажется сбитым с толку. – Я не знаю.  
Он хмурится, растерянно смотрит мимо Стива, пытаясь отыскать ответ на заданный вопрос, и Стив резко, прерывисто выдыхает, чувствуя едкую, душащую злость, направленную на себя, на Гидру, Золу, Пирса – на всех и ни на кого в частности, опасную именно своей бесполезностью.  
\- Ладно, Баки, - мягко говорит он, слишком заведённый, чтобы улыбнуться, - вот как мы сейчас поступим. Ты останешься здесь, по крайней мере, на эту ночь. Ты согласен остаться здесь?  
Баки кивает немного замедленно, словно на осознание смысла обращённых к нему слов требуется некоторое время, и Стив всерьёз начинает задумываться о том, что он действительно мог не спать с момента их последней встречи.  
\- Тогда я найду тебе обычную одежду и постелю здесь, - он кивком указывает на свою кровать. - Давай начнём с самого простого, - бормочет он скорее самому себе. Душ, еда и сон кого угодно заставят чувствовать лучше. Должно сработать даже с Зимним солдатом. Он видит эхо недавней растерянности в глазах Баки и добавляет по наитию: - Сделаешь это для меня, хорошо?  
И он делает всё, о чём Стив его просит, равнодушно, со скупой неторопливостью человека, не позволяющего себя лишних движений и спешки – Стив узнаёт манеру Бартона и Рамлоу. Только они всё-таки давали себе расслабиться.  
Баки берёт из его рук литровую бутылку воды и спокойно выпивает её, не торопясь, не выказывая жажды, несмотря на явные признаки обезвоживания. Одежда Стива, пожалуй, на пару размеров больше, чем нужно – спортивные штаны слишком длинные, а футболка широка в плечах, но это не сильно ему мешает. Он проходит в спальню, ложится поверх одеяла на спину, всё также молча, смотрит в потолок, а Стив смотрит на него, не способный отойти от дверного проема, даже просто отвести взгляд.  
Он выключает свет, но это не помогает – зрению Капитана Америки довольно и тусклых лучей, протянувшихся с улицы узкими полосами сквозь неплотно прикрытые жалюзи. Стив видит тёмные пятна на подушке, там, где в неё впиталась вода с мокрых волос Баки, видит, как неловко вытянута вдоль тела его металлическая рука со сжатым кулаком, как дрожат от берущей своё усталости веки, как чуть задралась до лодыжки правая штанина, и его наконец накрывает осознанием – Баки здесь. В его квартире, в его одежде, в паре метров от него, он здесь и не собирается исчезать в неизвестном направлении, по крайней мере, ближайшие несколько часов.  
И Стив сдаётся, заходит внутрь, садится на пол, опираясь спиной о стену – в шаге от двери, не выпуская из поля зрения ни кровать, ни окно, контролируя всё пространство комнаты. Он заставляет себя успокоиться, дышать ровно и глубоко. Постепенно Баки подстраивается под его дыхание, его грудная клетка ритмично поднимается и опадает, он не шевелится, не пытается устроиться поудобнее, укрыться, но он засыпает, и Стив не решается его тревожить.  
Он сидит так до предрассветных сумерек, неподвижность даётся ему легко, а сон не идёт. Баки просыпается, как только Стив поднимается на ноги – мгновенно, но тяжело, как будто усилием воли вырывая себя из оцепенения.  
\- Всё в порядке, - тихо говорит ему Стив. – Я иду на пробежку, помнишь, я обещал вчера Сэму? Я вернусь через сорок минут. Ты не уйдёшь?  
Вопрос звучит беспомощно, но Стив знает, что Сэм не дождётся его, пока Баки не ответит.  
Баки долго смотрит на него – взгляд почти пустой, пугающий – а потом качает головой. Стив улыбается и выдыхает облегчённо:  
\- Спасибо.  
Баки моргает, но снова молчит, и Стив заставляет себя повернуться к нему спиной и смотрит на часы, засекая: сорок минут. Он очень надеется, что они с Сэмом будут бегать, а не говорить, хотя бы половину этого времени.

* * *

Сэм ждёт его на набережной, и, судя по виду, довольно давно. Стив улыбается ему, надеясь успокоить, и спрашивает:  
\- Ты же не думал, что я не приду?  
\- Я думал, ты придёшь не один, - улыбается ему в ответ Сэм, и это звучит как шутка только наполовину. – Кстати, пока ждал тебя, прикинул немного – наш маршрут отлично просматривается вон оттуда.  
Стив непроизвольно дёргается, поворачиваясь в указанную сторону, и укоризненно хмурится:  
\- Сэм!  
Тот смеётся, и это, наверное, хорошо, - раз Сэм шутит, значит, обеспокоен не так уж сильно.  
\- Серьёзно, старик, ты оставил его одного?  
Стив пожимает плечами:  
\- Он обещал, что не уйдёт.  
Сэм смотрит на него долгим напряжённым взглядом, он много чего хочет сказать, предупредить, напомнить, но в конце концов дублирует жест Стива, и потом демонстративно стучит костяшками пальцев по экрану наручных часов:  
\- Давай лучше проверим, сколько километров ты пробежишь сегодня. Судя по твоему виду, ты слегка не в форме, поэтому если хочешь, я, так уж и быть, дам тебе фору…  
Стив качает головой и усмехается:  
\- Даже не надейся.  
Он обгоняет Сэма четырежды.

Когда Стив возвращается домой, Баки ждёт его на кухне – сидит в углу на стуле, который перетащил туда, переодетый в форму, с пистолетом-пулеметом на коленях и щитом у ног. Баки не расслабляется, когда видит его, остаётся таким же собранным, словно он на дежурстве.  
Хорошо бы не круглосуточном.  
Стив молча проходит к холодильнику, достает открытый пакет сока, встряхивает его, недовольно хмурится – осталось совсем мало – и оборачивается к Баки:  
\- Это совсем не обязательно.  
Баки чуть смещает бионическую руку, устраивая её поудобнее, скользит по Стиву взглядом, словно не понимая смысла обращённых к нему слов, и произносит:  
\- Ты не взял с собой щит.  
Стив хмыкает:  
\- Хорошо бы я выглядел с ним на пробежке. Мы не на войне, Бак. – Он смотрит на упаковку яиц, прикидывая, хватит ли им на двоих: - Ты же будешь завтракать, правда?  
\- У тебя нет врагов? – спрашивает Баки. Стив даже оборачивается, чтобы проверить – но нет, на его лице всё то же сосредоточенное отсутствие какого-либо выражения, глаза холодны и равнодушны, как и ровный, бесцветный голос. Как у Баки получается язвить, даже когда ему очевидно не могло прийти в голову ничего подобного?  
\- Я Капитан Америка и неделю назад участвовал в обнародовании значительной части секретных данных Гидры и Щ.И.Т.а, - отвечает Стив. – Так что да, я наверняка кому-нибудь не нравлюсь. Но это не повод изводить себя постоянным ожиданием нападения.  
Стив ждёт ещё одного вопроса, возражения, комментария, но Баки молчит, оставаясь неподвижным. Он соглашается позавтракать только после Стива, старается есть аккуратно и быстро. Кажется, его удивляет собственное умение держать вилку, так скоро вернувшаяся мышечная память: он наблюдал за Стивом с таким жадным вниманием, будто учился новому приёму рукопашного боя.  
Баки отрицательно качает головой в ответ на предложение переодеться в гражданское и выйти на улицу «прогуляться по городу», а осторожное замечание Стива о том, что ему вовсе не нужно так много оружия, возвращает в его взгляд недоумение – первую эмоцию, которую Баки проявляет хоть с какой-то регулярностью.   
Наверное, стоит собой гордиться.

Стив делает ещё одну попытку заняться чем-нибудь нормальным, он же Капитан Америка, он не сдаётся без боя – включает телевизор, находит канал, по которому крутят американскую классику, и приглашает Баки присоединиться. Тот послушно садится на диван, – немного медлит и наконец выбирает себе место ближе к двери – всё также держа оружие на коленях. С экрана улыбается Мэрилин Монро («Ты должен увидеть её, Роджерс, когда она хлопает ресницами, то выглядит даже очаровательнее чем ты. Вы с ней разминулись всего на пару лет, до сих жалею, вместе вы бы…» - «Я понял, Старк. Мэрилин Монро. Я записал»), а Стив почти не вникает в происходящее, искоса поглядывая на Баки. Тот сидит с непроницаемым выражением лица, расставив ноги и чуть наклоняясь корпусом вперёд, ему явно неудобно на диване, и Стив не уверен даже, что Баки смотрит в телевизор, а не в точку перед собой.  
«Режим ожидания», - приходит непрошенная мысль, Стив злится на себя за неё, щёлкает пультом, отключая звук, и отрывисто произносит:  
\- У меня есть кое-что для тебя.  
Баки мгновенно поворачивается к нему, в левой руке что-то щёлкает, когда узкие линии сочленений приподнимаются и тут же ложатся ровно, а ладонь перехватывает пистолет. Стив качает головой и заставляет себя усмехнуться, хотя в горле холодно и горько, так, что немеет гортань:  
\- Нет. Это не задание. Но тебе должно быть интересно.  
Он заглядывает на несколько секунд в спальню и возвращается с папкой, которую дала ему Наташа – «Дело №17».  
\- Там не слишком много информации… - глухо начинает он, откашливается, не зная, что ещё сказать. Баки не смотрит на него, только на папку в его руках, и глаза у него блестящие и чёрные – зрачки почти полностью затопили радужку.  
Дело №17, Зимний солдат, Стив выучил каждую строчку наизусть, а фото Баки в криокапсуле снится ему по ночам. Он молча кладёт папку на диван – рука Баки судорожно сжимается на рукояти оружия – и уходит на кухню. Тяжело выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, старается успокоиться, упирается кулаками в подоконник, прислоняется лбом к нагретым солнцем полосам жалюзи – пока его не было, Баки позакрывал окна во всей квартире, вот кто действительно серьёзно относится к безопасности, даже Фьюри был бы доволен…  
Стив усилием воли обрывает все мысли, сосредотачивается на звуках – тиканье часов в прихожей, тихом гудении вентиляции, едва слышном шорохе проезжающих машин снаружи, и постепенно гул крови в ушах стихает, растворяется, Стив открывает глаза, расслабляет плечи, отходит от окна и садится стул, оставленный Баки в углу. Действительно удобная позиция, машинально подмечает он, и на этот раз усмешка даётся легко.  
Стив ждёт.

Проходит ещё четверть часа, когда Баки появляется в проходе. В его руках ни папки, ни оружия, Стив решает считать это хорошим знаком. Он первый начинает разговор, который даётся ему легче, чем вчерашний – может быть, из-за того, что он наконец поспал:  
\- Я не помню ничего из этого.  
\- Из дела или из музея? – осторожно уточняет Стив и чувствует укол сожаления, когда Баки коротко мотает головой:  
\- Из обоих. – Он молчит ещё немного, как-то неуверенно, а потом продолжает: - Мне нужно узнать.  
\- Что, Баки? – Стив заставляет себя сидеть ровно, не стискивать руками колени, не улыбаться нервно, но Баки всё равно наверняка заметно его волнение.  
\- Вот это, - говорит он, словно Стив ответил сам себе. – Ты говорил, что моё имя Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Здесь, и там, везде, где я видел, написано также. И ещё, иногда, - он запинается, сглатывает, выдавливает из себя удивлённо, с трудом: - Баки. И ты зовёшь меня так. Что это? Кодовое имя? Позывной?  
Стив открывает рот и не может произнести ни звука, зажмуривается, проводя ладонью по лицу, недоуменно спрашивая себя – неужели правда так больно? Неожиданные слова бьют под дых, проходятся по рёбрам, по ноющему самолюбию – «Баки» казалось молитвой, заклинанием в его устах, которое поможет всё вспомнить, а стало единственным, что его друг не понял из всей собранной о себе информации. Включая бионическую руку, эксперименты Золы, падение с поезда, заморозку, амнезию – там было так много всего, что сам Стив не мог уложить в голове до сих пор, а Баки спрашивает о… Спрашивает о Баки.  
Баки не понимает.  
\- Капитан? – слышит Стив ровный, немного напряжённый голос. – Если мой вопрос вышел за рамки…  
\- Нет! – предположение Баки пугает Стива больше, чем отсутствие воспоминаний. Тот факт, что Баки может считать, что у него вообще есть какие-то рамки, что он имеет право только на ту часть информации, которую Стив сочтёт нужным ему предоставить, режет по живому. И заставляет, наконец, встряхнуться и прийти в себя. – Нет, Баки, ради всего святого, конечно нет! Я просто… я задумался, как это объяснить.  
Стив ободряюще улыбается ему, отслеживая реакцию – Баки немного хмурится, но слушает его, и во взгляде нет недоверия.  
\- Баки – это имя. Ты разрешал называть себя так только друзьям. Я звал тебя Баки – с детства, ещё до войны. Если честно, - он усмехается, выходит до отвращения грустно, - для меня ты всегда был Баки.  
Для меня ты всегда был.  
Последние слова остаются, конечно, непроизнесёнными, Баки обдумывает всё, что Стив сказал ему, а потом кивает сам себе.  
\- Ты можешь называть меня так, как тебе удобно, - говорит он и разворачивается, чтобы уйти из кухни. – Баки – это удобно.  
Да не то слово, невесело думает он и окликает Баки в спину:  
\- Ты можешь звать меня Стив, Баки.  
Баки не оборачивается и не отвечает.


	2. 2.

Стив подозревает, что Баки больше не спит с той, самой первой ночи. Он оставляет другу спальню, перебирается на узкий диван в гостиной – и лежит неподвижно в темноте, уставившись в потолок, вытянув руки по бокам и чутко вслушиваясь в тишину за стеной. Он может представить Баки: одетый в поскрипывающую кожей броню, он глядит пустым, расфокусированным взглядом в занавешенное окно, левая рука тяжело лежит на бедре, правая придерживает пистолет. Кровать остается заправленной, подушки – не сдвинутыми, покрывало – идеально ровным, без единой морщинки. Один раз Стив не выдерживает, срывается, идёт к Баки – и почти сталкивается с ним в дверях спальни. Баки стоит молча и неподвижно, касаясь плечом косяка, и Стив выдыхает безнадежно:  
\- Баки… ты должен отдохнуть.  
Баки – Зимний солдат, в такие моменты Стив яснее всего видит наемника Гидры под его кожей – не отвечает; медлит, склонив голову, а потом заходит обратно и плавным, ровным движением садится на пол, почти в проходе, даже не прислоняясь спиной к стене в качестве опоры. Стив вспоминает, как сам провёл прошлую ночь практически на том же месте, и вязкое чувство вины скручивает внутренности, оседает на языке. Он возвращается в гостиную, к своему дивану, сжимает кулаки так, что белеют костяшки пальцев, а на внутренней стороне ладоней остаются следы от ногтей, сходящие за минуту.  
Чувство, что он упускает что-то важное, чужим тяжелым взглядом давит на затылок, но он не знает, где искать ответ.  
А на третий день всё рушится – уже в который за последние месяцы раз.

Утро начинается также, как и предыдущие, Сэм встречает его на той же набережной, не спрашивает, как у него – у них – дела, но Стив всё равно отвечает, что всё в порядке, шутит, обещает ещё раз заглянуть в центр реабилитации – а потом толкает его плечом в сторону кустов, перекатывается, каменное крошево коротким ударом плети проходится по щеке, Стив вскидывает голову, пытаясь понять, откуда стреляли, и только тогда понимает, что произошло.  
\- Ты не ранен? – негромко спрашивает он у Сэма, не оборачиваясь, тот чертыхается:  
\- Нет. Кажется, это с дороги. Кэп, пригнись, в конце концов, могу поспорить, пуля в лоб смертельна даже для тебя!  
Следующий выстрел разбивает перила ограждения в двух шагах от них. Надо уходить, они оба понимают это, переглядываются: Сэм кивает в сторону реки, Стив хмурится, прикидывая другие варианты, потом согласно кивает, и в этот момент прохладный утренний воздух сотрясает грохот взрыва – где-то не очень далеко, Стив выискивает взглядом следы дыма или огня, но Сэм понимает первым.  
\- Кэп, - произносит он, больно сжимая пальцами его плечо. – Кажется, это твоя квартира. – И, сразу же, не давая опомниться и сделать глупость: - Нам надо уходить. Стив, если ты хочешь узнать, жив ли твой друг, было бы неплохо сначала выбраться самим.  
Сэм прав; Стив отпускает себя на пару секунд – позволяет панике затопить мысли, сковывающим холодом добраться до сердца и лёгких, а потом выдыхает её, тяжело, резко, мгновенно, и сцепляет зубы:  
\- Хорошо. Идём.  
Они начинают движение к парку короткими перебежками – сначала Сэм, за ним Стив, он быстрее, сильнее, его легче заметить, но сложнее убить. Он вообще не собирается умирать здесь и сейчас, когда он пережил две войны с Гидрой, когда у него есть цель. Выстрелы следуют почти непрерывно, наверное, кто-то там, у шоссе, начинает терять терпение или паниковать, и вдруг захлёбываются – ещё одним взрывом, и на этот раз Стив видит.  
Стив видит, как взлетает в воздух чёрный внедорожник, стоявший у обочины, оранжевое пламя и чёрный густой дым рвётся из-под капота, где-то вдалеке визжат потревоженные сигнализации и полицейская сирена; Стив видит, как разлетается сияющими брызгами осколков окно второго этажа в здании напротив, на асфальт с коротким хриплым вскриком падает человек – чёрный камуфляж, чёрная маска, снайперская винтовка в руках – а следом на дорогу выпрыгивает Зимний солдат. Экономным движением перекатывается, снимая с бедра пистолет, поднимается, на бегу стреляя в лобовое стекло ещё одного автомобиля, и третий взрыв выбивает оставшиеся целыми стёкла дома за его спиной.  
Через несколько секунд он оказывается рядом со Стивом, опускается на одно колено, проходится цепким взглядом по его фигуре, мельком останавливается на Сэме и возвращается к нему.  
\- Сейчас самое время, - в горле першит, Стив откашливается и пробует ещё раз, но голос всё равно хриплый, и, кажется, он улыбается: - Сейчас самое время сказать «я же говорил», Баки.  
Баки, конечно, не говорит. Снимает щит с правой руки и отдаёт Стиву, петли креплений ещё хранят чужое тепло.  
\- Баки, квартира… - начинает Стив и замолкает, снова переживая тот страх, забытым приступом астмы перехвативший горло.  
Баки отвечает сам:  
\- Я услышал их. Квартира была вторичной целью. На случай, если ты вернёшься отсюда. Я обезвредил ту группу, но… - он запинается, хмурится, выговаривает слегка растерянно: - наверное, это был таймер. Или дистанционное управление. Непосредственная угроза на данный момент уничтожена. Рекомендуется найти безопасное укрытие.  
\- Это он верно говорит, Кэп, - встревает Сэм, игнорируя безликий, сухой тон Баки, имитирующий сотни написанных Стивом рапортов и отчётов. И об этом действительно можно побеспокоиться потом. – Куда мы пойдём? Кто бы это ни был, они видели нас вместе, а значит, моя берлога отпадает, извини.  
Стив удивлён, что находит в себе достаточно эмоций для смешка:  
\- Это не проблема, Сэм.  
\- Ты так уверен, друг? – Сэм ухмыляется и язвит, кажется, несмотря на все плюсы, в отставке ему не хватало адреналина. Что ж, Капитан Америка – вполне подходящая компания для поиска острых ощущений. – Может, ты уже вызвал подкрепление из Щ.И.Т.а, ах, нет, у нас же больше нет Щ.И.Т.а…  
В кармане Стива вибрирует телефон. Сэм замолкает и вскидывает брови, ожидая объяснения.  
\- Не из Щ.И.Т.а. Кое-что получше, - улыбается Стив, глядя на высветившееся на экране имя, и берёт трубку: – Кажется, ты не зря натыкал жучков в мою квартиру, Старк.

Старк разве что ядом не плюётся – как, взорвали и не его, неужели теряет популярность, а ещё ему, кажется, совсем чуть-чуть стыдно, не за слежку, а за то, что так глупо вскрылась, - но присылает вертолёт через десять минут. Сэм ворчит немного раздражённо, забираясь внутрь, ему нужны крылья и хоть какое-то объяснение происходящему, а ещё таким образом он пытается скрыть охвативший его азарт.   
Стив забирается внутрь последним, захлопывает дверь кабины и сразу же упирается взглядом в фигуру Баки – тот сидит, так и не убрав пистолеты, и выглядит собранным и сосредоточенным. Стив не позволяет себе задуматься о том, сколько раз Зимний солдат также отправлялся на задание, окружённый солдатами Гидры.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Стив, и, когда Баки не реагирует, встревоженно хмурится и наклоняется вперёд, привычно держась за поручень одной рукой – взлёт профессиональный и быстрый, но не из плавных: - Баки? Ты не ранен?  
Баки поднимает на него взгляд, в котором в первые секунды мелькает растерянность, и Стив крепко сцепляет зубы, опускает глаза, гася вспышку злости, которую – опять – невозможно контролировать. Баки не думал, что вопрос обращён к нему. Сколько ещё вещей, считающихся нормальными среди людей, они заставили его забыть?  
\- Как хорошо, - слышит он наряжённый смешок Сэма, - что ты всего лишь парень со щитом, а не ваш зелёный профессор.  
Стив вскидывает голову, ловя своё отражение в наглухо затонированном окне, видит глубокую морщинку между бровей, плотно сжатые – ну что ты опять насупился, Стиви, не сердись, звучит в голове веселый голос Баки-из-прошлой-жизни – губы и глубоко вдыхает.  
И на выдохе уже может улыбнуться:  
\- Извини. Напряжённое вышло утро.  
Сэм ободряюще улыбается в ответ и, не говоря больше ни слова, перебирается вперёд, в кресло второго пилота. Иногда Стив думает, что не заслужил таких друзей.  
Баки внимательно смотрит на Стива, ожидая ещё каких-то слов или действий, а потом всё же отвечает, скупо поводя плечом, как будто ему неуютно:  
\- Я не ранен. – И сразу же добавляет: - У тебя кровь. На лице.  
Стив проводит ладонью по щеке, вспоминает:  
\- А, это! Ерунда, срикошетило. Пока долетим, и следа не останется.  
Баки кивает, принимая объяснение, и молчит всё оставшееся время. Уже на подлёте к башне Стив поворачивается к нему и проговаривает торопливо:  
\- Слушай, человек, к которому мы летим… его зовут Энтони Старк, мы с тобой когда-то знали его отца. Хотя, даже если бы ты помнил Говарда, это не слишком подготовило бы тебя, так что… Просто постарайся не воспринимать всерьёз большую часть того, что он будет говорить, ладно? Старк – хороший парень, но иногда… иногда его заносит.  
Вряд это поможет, но он хотя бы попытался. К тому же, в данном случае прямо-таки ледяная (и Стив не уверен, что это удачный каламбур) невозмутимость Зимнего солдата может сослужить им хорошую службу.

Тони встречает их уже на крыше – этого Стив от него не ожидал – насмешливо щурится и говорит, перекрикивая шум вертолёта:  
\- Я смотрю, ты успел завести новых друзей, Кэп. Ручаешься за то, что они не разнесут мою башню? Или по крайней мере, не начнут праздник без меня.  
Он не кажется ни слишком обеспокоенным, ни слишком напряжённым, но Стив успел понять, что Тони много чего может прятать за своей болтовнёй, а потому смотрит на него внимательно, прикидывая, как много Старк знает.  
\- Я ручаюсь, - весомо и с намёком говорит Стив, Тони кривится, готовясь отпустить очередную колкость, но у них действительно нет на это времени: - Нам надо поговорить. Серьёзно. В месте тише и безопаснее, чем вертолётная площадка.  
Старк закатывает глаза:  
\- Разве ты не спас мир меньше двух недель назад, Кэп? Тебе надо расслабиться!  
\- Позволю себе напомнить, мистер Старк, - вклинивается в разговор как всегда безупречно вежливый Джарвис, - что капитан Роджерс оказался здесь потому, что на него было совершено вооружённое нападение, а его квартиру взорвали.  
Баки ощутимо напрягается, услышав бестелесный голос, вскидывается, оглядываясь по сторонам, и Стив успокаивающе касается его локтя – легко, почти невесомо, просто как напоминание, что он рядом:  
\- Всё в порядке, Баки. Это Джарвис. Он, ээээ, искусственный интеллект…  
\- Дворецкий, - невероятно любезным тоном перебивает его Тони, - И, прошу заметить, лучший в своём деле, - не воспринимай это как комплимент, Джарвис…  
\- Конечно, мистер Старк, - отзывается Джарвис, и тут до Тони наконец доходит. Он пытается одновременно округлить глаза и нахмуриться, и в другое время Стив посчитал бы это забавным – и, да, немного очаровательным. В другое время, а сейчас ему хочется увести друзей с открытого пространства прежде, чем начинать выяснение отношений и краткий пересказ событий за последние семьдесят лет. А может быть, придётся затронуть и все девяносто.   
– Постой-постой. Как ты его только что назвал? – Тони ещё раз, по-новому оглядывает фигуру Баки, подмечает неаккуратно отросшие длинные волосы, глухую броню, внушительный комплект оружия, тянет с интересом: - И кого именно, кстати говоря?  
\- Тихое. Безопасное. Место. Тони, - терпеливо напоминает Стив. Старк фыркает и делает широкий приглашающий жест, указывая на вход:  
\- Ради интересной истории я могу потерпеть. Джарвис, закажи нам поесть, эти поборники здорового образа жизни наверняка ещё не завтракали.  
Баки напряжён, как будто предчувствует нападение, в лифте он сразу же встаёт в дальний угол, вжимается в зеркальные стены, похожий на вздыбившего шерсть кота. Стив хочет коснуться его ещё раз, но не уверен, что не сделает этим хуже. Баки доверяет его словам – как доверяют приказам, приходящим из штаба, ведь у Баки целую вечность не было ничего, кроме этих приказов, - но он вряд ли верит самому Стиву.  
Старк прекрасно всё видит, но под влиянием момента молчит даже он, изменяя своей обычной несдержанности, тоскливо глядит то на электронную панель, то в потолок, и покачивается, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, словно уставший от бездействия ребёнок.  
Они входят в какую-то из гостиных, Стив даже не помнит, бывал ли в ней раньше, Тони командует опустить панели на окнах и, подавая пример, с размаху опускается на ближайший диван.  
\- Могу тебя заверить, ещё безопаснее – только в моей спальне или мастерской, но туда мы сейчас не пойдём, - ухмыляется он. Стив не отвечает на шутку, садится напротив Старка и с чувством, подозрительно похожим на смирение, смотрит, как Баки проходит по периметру комнаты, касается рамы спрятанного за бронированным металлом окна, проверяя место стыка, подходит к дверному проёму, выглядывает в него, не снимая руки с набедренной кобуры, и Тони командует, закатив глаза:  
\- Перекрыть выход. – И, когда мощная дверь закрывается с мягким шипящим звуком – неужели герметизация? – язвительно спрашивает: - И теперь, когда выполнены все протоколы безопасности, ты сядешь наконец? Меня оскорбляет ваше недоверие, а, между прочим, даже Хилл работает на меня!  
Это для Стива новость, но он только пожимает плечами:  
\- И на Фьюри.  
Старк улыбается уже немного раздражённо:  
\- О перекомплектовании Щ.И.Т.а и вопросах национальной безопасности поговорим позже. И желательно без меня, Джарвис и Пеппер прекрасно разбираются в ситуации. Не уходи от разговора, Роджерс. Ты, конечно, зануден, но не настолько же, чтобы в тебя стрелять! Что происходит?  
Он спрашивает не о хэликерриерах, не о попытке Гидры захватить власть, и Стив был бы неблагодарным эгоистом, если бы начал юлить и умалчивать о самом главном, в конце концов, Тони Старк принял их к себе, всех троих, хотя совершенно не обязан.  
Баки встаёт за его спиной; Стив переглядывается с Сэмом, тот разводит руками и кивает:  
\- Крылья, на которых я помогал тебе спасать мир, украдены из Форт-Мида. Хуже уже не будет.  
Тони присвистывает:  
\- Да вы там, оказывается, от души развлеклись! Джарвис, достань мне разработки этого проекта, я хочу посмотреть на них. А почему ты не при параде? У Кэпа вон щит с собой, кстати, я так и знал, что ты даже спишь с ним вместе…  
\- Мои крылья сейчас, - Сэм усмехается почти довольно, - в несколько нерабочем состоянии.  
Старк приподнимает брови, ожидая дальнейших объяснений, и Стив мягко просит, не поворачивая головы:  
\- Бак. Сними, пожалуйста, куртку.  
После трёхсекундной заминки он слышит шорох и скрип кожи, приглушённое звяканье петель и заклёпок и резкое жужжание молнии; перевязь со спины Баки аккуратно кладёт на диван рядом со Стивом, Тони страдальчески морщится, глядя, как на белоснежной замшевой обивке остаются тёмные масляные следы, а потом туда же падает тяжёлая куртка, и на лице Старка немедленно возникает такое потрясенное выражение, что Стив почти улыбается.  
\- И на это… - начинает Старк, выходил хрипло, но он не обращает внимания, - на это я тоже хотел бы посмотреть.  
\- Только с разрешения Баки, - первым делом реагирует Стив, просто на всякий случай, и заставляет Тони оторвать взгляд от бионической руки: - Старк, послушай. Это Баки. Джеймс Барнс…  
\- Сто седьмой пехотный, - эхом заканчивает за него Тони, он быстро пришёл с себя. – Погиб. В сорок четвёртом. Я читал твой рапорт, капитан Роджерс. Найти тело не представлялось возможным, хотя ты просил, а отец искал. Я конечно понимаю, лучшие друзья, неразлучны и в жизни, и в смерти, и в жизни после смерти, я рад за тебя, Кэп, правда, но ты больше ничего не хочешь объяснить?  
Стив слышит короткий металлический лязг и оборачивается прежде, чем успевает подумать. Баки стоит, глядя на свои сжатые в кулаки руки, живую и металлическую, и от напряжения его потряхивает, так, что видно с первого взгляда, Стив, кажется, может почувствовать эту дрожь, сидя на диване в шаге от него.  
Но прежде, чем Стив успевает сделать что-то, прежде, чем он открывает рот, Баки начинает говорить. Он не поднимает головы, и голос звучит также глухо, как и раньше, но в нём есть эмоция, тусклая, непонятная, Стив не может её поймать.  
\- Я помню цифры, - произносит Баки. – Три два пять пять семь. Они что-то значат? Они принадлежат… Барнсу? Или это ещё одна цель?  
Стив задерживает дыхание, пока Баки говорит, и его слов едва не темнеет в глазах.  
\- Нет, парень, - отвечает за него Старк, и Стив понимает, что, кажется, молчит слишком долго. Баки всё ещё смотрит вниз и поймать его взгляд невозможно, а голос Тони звучит почти неузнаваемо. – Никакая это не цель. Это твоё. И, знаешь, я тут подумал, у Гидры должен был сохраниться армейский жетон, с именем и всё такое, они из тех извращенцев, что любят сувениры. Мы можем найти его, что скажешь?  
Баки молчит, долго, но Тони и не думает его торопить.  
А потом кивает – склоняет голову ещё ниже – и отвечает:  
\- Да.

Очень вовремя приносят заказанный Джарвисом завтрак, и Тони самым категоричным своим тоном отправляет всех по гостевым комнатам, привести себя, как он сам выражается, в надлежаще супергеройский вид. Стив поднимается с дивана, радуясь передышке, – он прекрасно понимает, что Старк ещё не выяснил всё, что хотел, но даёт им время прийти в себя – и Баки ровно произносит:  
\- Мне не нужна комната.  
\- Приятель, в моём доме… - с раздражающей смесью самодовольства и бесконечного терпения начинает Старк, но Баки прерывает его:  
\- Моё задание – защита капитана Роджерса. Для большей эффективности я должен находиться в одном помещении с ним. Несмотря на то, что капитан уверил меня, что на пробежке с ним не может ничего случиться, - Стив выдыхает и прикрывает ладонью глаза; иногда ему кажется, что это всё-таки Баки, с редким упорством и талантом играющий роль Зимнего солдата, - и посчитал нецелесообразным брать с собой щит, утреннее нападение говорит об обратном. Для предотвращения подобных ситуаций я предпочёл бы быть как можно ближе.  
\- Кажется, ты умолчал о самом главном, - тянет Старк, косясь на них с интересом; его ухмылка не предвещает Стиву ничего хорошего.  
\- Хорошо, Баки, - поспешно отвечает он. – Пойдём. Надо позавтракать. И ещё… - Старк ловит его у выхода, хватает за локоть, кидает короткий взгляд на прошедшего вперёд Баки и тихо, настойчиво говорит:

\- Жду тебя в мастерской, Роджерс. Одного.  
Стив кивает и почти вырывает руку, догоняет друзей уже в лифте. Баки смотрит на него внимательно, долго, так непохоже на Зимнего солдата, но и на Баки тоже, Стив не может разгадать этот взгляд, и ему неуютно. Сэм оглядывается с искренним интересом, задаёт Джарвису вопросы по поводу планировки башни и только хмыкает, когда вместо ответа тот ссылается на протоколы безопасности.  
В отведённых «капитану Роджерсу и сержанту Барнсу» апартаментах Стив застывает на мгновение неловко на пороге, проходит внутрь, а затем со стыдливой поспешностью включает телевизор и бросает Баки:  
\- Ты первый в душ.  
И чувствует себя идиотом, когда Баки смеряет его нечитаемым взглядом, а потом коротко кивает и скрывается за дверью, безошибочно находя ванную комнату. Меньше всего Стив хочет скрывать что-то от Баки; он и не скрывает, но по какой-то причине не может просто сказать «я тут заскочу к Тони на секундочку, расскажу, как мы с тобой дошли до такой жизни, и вернусь». Под шум льющейся воды он выскальзывает в коридор.

Тони явно ждёт его – в мастерской обычный бардак, который Старк предпочитает называть творческим беспорядком, а Бартон – свалкой металлолома, но Стив видит расчищенный стул и пару бокалов с виски.   
\- Не рано? – спрашивает он, скорее для того, чтобы начать разговор, и неожиданно получает в ответ ворчливое:  
\- К твоему сведению, я ещё не ложился.  
Стив пожимает плечами – Старку незнакомы слова «режим» и «распорядок дня», это известно всем, кто знает его более-менее близко:  
\- Значит, мы тебя не разбудили. Что ты хотел? Баки ждёт меня.  
\- Ничего с твоим Баки не случится, - отмахивается Тони, опять скалится, но теперь скорее зло, чем насмешливо: - Что за херня творится вокруг тебя, Роджерс? Часть про Зимнего солдата можешь не рассказывать, я видел руку и умный мальчик, спасибо. Давай начнём с вашей с Романофф маленькой революции.  
Стив вздыхает, берёт в руки стакан и начинает бесцельно крутить его в руках. Он старается не останавливаться на подробностях, говорит коротко, сжато, не знает, что именно Тони хочет от него услышать.  
Когда он наконец замолкает, Старк картинно поднимает брови:  
\- У меня только один вопрос, Кэп. Чем ты так недоволен? По какому поводу траур?  
Стив поднимает на него неверящий взгляд, думая, что, может быть, он ослышался, или это ещё одна дурацкая шутка Тони, которые он периодически пытается выдать за сарказм:  
\- Ты серьёзно? Ты меня вообще слушал? Баки не помнит меня, Старк, он вообще ничего не помнит! Он и пришёл ко мне из-за одной бессмысленной фразы музейного гида, потому что решил…  
\- Да! – Тони бесцеремонно прерывает его, победно вскидывая руку с сжатым кулаком, и улыбается так широко, как будто его любимая команда только что выиграла мировое первенство. Не то чтобы Стив вообще знал, какой вид спорта нравится Старку и нравится ли вообще, но ассоциация назойливо вертится в мозгу. – Я ждал, что ты скажешь это! Кэп, до тебя что, не доходит?   
Стив смотрит на него, неспособный даже разозлиться, и Тони закатывает глаза, но продолжает:  
\- Твой Барнс решил защищать тебя. Да, он облёк это в форму приказа, будешь винить его за это? Этому человеку больше полувека промывали мозги и держали в криокамере, ему вдалбливали верность Гидре в буквальном смысле электрошоком, слышал я про эти опыты, и спустя сколько там после вашего сражения?  
\- Восемь дней, - подсказывает Стив, чувствуя себя на редкость глупо. Тони щёлкает пальцами и довольно кивает:  
\- И спустя неделю он приходит к тому, кого ему приказали убить, и нанимается ему в личные телохранители. Стив, ты или слеп, или слишком увлёкся смакованием собственной вины.  
Тони заканчивает свою тираду, но Стив молчит, глядя на виски, а потом выпивает его двумя большими глотками. Он не пьянеет, конечно, но всё же способен оценить вкус.  
\- Только алкоголь переводить, - хмыкает Тони, и, когда Стив не отвечает и на это, не выдерживает: - Ну же, Роджерс, выше нос! Пора принять как факт, что даже ты не идеален, перестать убиваться по этому поводу и…  
\- Мистер Старк, сэр… - очень деликатно прерывает его Джарвис, Старк недовольно кривится – Стива всегда удивляло, как быстро сменяются у Тони эмоции:  
\- Джарвис, я же просил не отвлекать меня во время сеансов психотерапии, если только это не Пеппер и не ядерная война. Пеппер в Китае, я проверял. Ну, обрадуй меня!  
\- Мне кажется, сержант Барнс желает видеть капитана Роджерса, - невозмутимо отвечает Джарвис, и Стив вскакивает со стула:  
\- Баки??  
\- Он у входа в мастерскую, сэр. И, кажется, начинает испытывать нетерпение.  
\- Разблокировать дверь, - командует Тони, в его глазах – то ли недовольство, то ли предвкушение. Стив отворачивается от него, смотрит на стоящего в открывшемся проходе Баки – он ещё с влажными волосами, но уже в тактическом костюме и с оружием. Тони тянет, насмешливо, но не едко, как обычно: - Вот видишь, я не собирался съедать наше национальное достояние. Можешь проверить.  
Баки быстро обегает глазами зал, загромождённый всевозможными механизмами разной степени разобранности, мониторами, обыкновенными и голографическими, какой-то ещё непонятной, мерно пищащей аппаратурой, делает осторожный, кошачий какой-то шаг вперёд, к самому порогу, и замирает там. Напрягает челюсть, сглатывает, сжимает левую руку в кулак и накрывает правой.  
\- Капитан… - зовёт он, выдавливает из себя трудно, хрипло, и тут же замолкает обратно. Рядом со Стивом яростно, с отчаянным остервенением шипит Тони, выплёвывает слова, ругается сквозь зубы так грязно, что Стив пугается.  
\- Стив, - выдыхает Старк, его голос всё ещё звучит совсем не нормально. Он хватает бутылку, подливает себе виски щедрым, нервным жестом, так, что алкоголь выплёскивается на стол, чертежи, на пол, но Старк не обращает на это никакого внимания. – Стив, иди. Сейчас же.  
Испуг не исчезает, Стив слушается Старка автоматически, не зная, что делать ещё, пересекает зал в считанные секунды, хватает Баки за плечо прежде, чем решает, что делать этого не стоит, но тот не отступает – дёргается, сильно, резко, будто его насильно разбудили, и переводит взгляд на лицо Стива. Мышцы под его ладонью расслабляются, Баки разжимает кулак.  
\- Капитан, - пробует Баки ещё раз. – Вы находились в этой лаборатории… добровольно?  
Позади Стива опасно громко звенит о металлическую столешницу стекло, а потом, сразу же, закрывается дверь. Стив моргает, ещё раз и ещё, от желания закричать диким спазмом сводит горло.  
\- Капитан? – переспрашивает Баки, подбирается, но Стив только кивает, поспешно, отчаянно, выгадывая себе время, чтобы совладать с голосом. Выдыхает почти со стоном, смотрит куда-то в стену за головой Баки:  
\- Да. Да, конечно. Тони – друг, он ничего… ничего не сделает мне против моей воли. Он не причинит мне боль.  
Баки кивает, медленно, и остаётся рядом, не двигаясь. Стив заставляет себя отпустить его плечо, выдавливает из себя улыбку, настолько жалкую, что она не обманывает, наверное, даже Баки в его теперешнем состоянии:  
\- Идём. Нас всё ещё ждёт завтрак. И я не отказался бы переодеться.  
Баки слушается его молча, и отвечает только в лифте, когда Стив не ожидает этого:  
\- Ты должен был сказать, что уходишь. Мне нужно знать, где ты. Я был… - он запинается, поджимает губы, коротко мотает головой, и Стив впервые видит в его глазах почти панику от того, что он не может вспомнить подходящего слова.  
\- Встревожен? – мягко подсказывает он. Баки хмурится, обдумывая, и Стив заворожен тем, что замечает, кажется, впервые: оттенками эмоций, появляющимися на лице Баки, их можно прочесть в морщинках в уголках губ, наклоне головы, прищуре глаз, напряжённой линии шеи и плеч.  
\- Да, - наконец отвечает Баки, впрочем, кажется, не полностью удовлетворённый подсказанным Стивом вариантом.  
\- Прости. Я обещаю больше так не делать, - искренне произносит Стив. – Хорошо?  
Баки кивает неуверенно, чуть замешкавшись, и первым выходит из прибывшего на нужный этаж лифта.  
Пожалуй, впервые за это утро Стив чувствует надежду.


	3. 3.

В башне Стив чувствует себя как в изоляторе – бесконечные пустые коридоры и залы, минималистический интерьер, техника из фильмов о полётах в космос, и к тому же, как только он входит в очередную комнату, Джарвис по приказу Старка тут же закрывает оконные проемы и любезно предлагает включить голографическую имитацию, - но первым, как ни странно, не выдерживает Сэм.  
\- Чувак, мне здесь нравится, конечно, - говорит он с самой располагающей из своих улыбок, - но я пропустил уже две сеанса. Эти люди, они доверились мне, они согласились, что им нужна помощь и что я могу помочь, и бросать их…  
\- Конечно, Сэм, я всё понимаю, - прерывает его Стив, хлопает по плечу под беззлобное бормотание Тони «хренов клан спасителей человечества, серьёзно, Роджерс, где вы друг друга находите?».  
\- В конце концов, что может случиться с тобой здесь? – ухмыляется Сэм, подмигивает Баки: - Береги его, чувак, - и поворачивается к Тони: - Не поможешь с транспортом?  
\- Тебе крылья, или колёса тоже подойдут? – мгновенно включается Старк. Кажется, Сэм ему нравится. Стив вздыхает: он и сам не отказался бы от возможности выйти на улицу, утренние дорожки парка вместе беговых в спортзале и горячие хот-доги в ларьках на углу, но тут Старк прав – пока единственное, что им известно о нападавших, это их принадлежность к «Гидре», зря подставлять себя и окружающих людей глупо. Сложно сейчас придумать место безопаснее башни.  
Это известно всем.

Сэм звонит через четыре часа. Стив встаёт с дивана, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд Баки, ставит на паузу «Человека дождя» и берёт трубку:  
\- Привет, Сэм. Как добрался?  
После короткой паузы в динамике раздаётся смешок, незнакомый, тихий, удивлённый и довольный одновременно, и Стив чувствует, как волоски на руках встают дыбом. Он бросается к столу, карябает левой рукой на картонной крышке из-под пиццы «отследить звонок» прежде, чем человек начинает говорить, в надежде, что Джарвис увидит и поймёт его знак. Баки читает надпись и мгновенно оказывается на ногах.  
\- Могу уверить вас, капитан Роджерс, что без особых неудобств, - наконец произносит голос в трубке. Стив выдыхает резко и зло, выцеживает слова:  
\- Я хочу его услышать.  
\- То, чего хотите вы, волнует меня в самую последнюю очередь, капитан, - и без того звучавший неубедительно, жирный и липкий налёт мнимого дружелюбия исчезает без следа. – А вот чего хочу я…  
\- Меня, - уверенно отвечает Стив, и собеседник смеётся издевательски долго:  
\- Ну почему же… Ну почему же, капитан, вы решили, что только вас?  
От бешенства, ослепляющего, перехватывающего дыхание, сводит пальцы и застилает белесым туманом взгляд. Стив чувствует холодное прикосновение к запястью и только потом слышит угрожающий скрип корпуса телефона. Закрывает глаза, жмурится, трёт переносицу, и перехватывает ладонь Баки своей. Металлические пальцы подрагивают чуть различимо, а потом неуверенно и осторожно сжимают его руку.  
\- Капитан, вам нужна подсказка? – голос начинает звучать раздражённо. – Я дам вам подсказку: ваш старый друг в обмен на нового. Первый всё равно бракован, так что, - снова этот смешок, и Стив гасит новую волну гнева только потому, что Баки всё ещё держит его ладонь, - можно сказать, мы предлагаем вам выгодную сделку. У вас четыре часа. Координаты сбросим на вашу почту за час до встречи, поэтому постарайтесь не отъезжать от Нью-Йорка слишком далеко. О, и, пожалуйста, чтобы мои люди не нервничали зря, приходите без оружия.  
\- С чего вы взяли, - прерывает его Стив, - что Баки со мной? Что я найду его? Что я отдам его вам?  
\- Я вас умоляю, капитан Роджерс, - нотки превосходства в голосе собеседника царапают что-то внутри и выводят из себя, но он продолжает говорит, и это хорошо, - мы что, не узнаем стиль работы нашего агента? В Вашингтоне два дня назад. Было зрелищно. Что же касается вашей доброй воли… Хороший парень Сэм Уилсон в наших руках умрёт. А Зимний солдат… ну, просто вернётся к тому, для чего был создан. – Пальцы Баки конвульсивно дёргаются, и Стив сжимает их крепче, причудливый рисунок сочленений наверняка отпечатывается на коже. – Может быть, вы даже встретитесь с ним… на одном из заданий.  
Человек заканчивает разговор, Стив слышит короткие гудки и бросает телефон, словно тот пропитан ядом. Поворачивается к Баки и встречает тёмный, отчаянный, полубезумный взгляд, Баки пытается сжать побелевшие губы в тонкую линию, как всегда, но они трясутся так сильно, будто он дрожит от холода.  
Стив хватает свободной рукой Баки за плечо, притягивает к себе ещё ближе, хотя между ними и так не больше полуметра, проговаривает, глядя ему прямо в глаза, цепляя, не опуская – и Баки, кажется, и боится, и рад держаться за его взгляд:  
\- Баки, послушай, нет. Я не отдам им тебя. Я никому. Никогда. Тебя не отдам. Если ты не хочешь уходить, ты останешься со мной. Хорошо? Ты меня понял?  
Баки кивает, резко, дёргано, кусает прыгающие губы до крови в попытке успокоиться.  
\- Ты мне веришь? – продолжает Стив. – Баки, ты веришь, что я сделаю то, что пообещал?  
Баки кивает ещё раз, гораздо спокойнее, гораздо уверенней, сразу же, без раздумий, и Стив выдыхает облегчённо и ослабляет хватку.  
\- Значит, единственное, что нам нужно – это спасти Сэма. Джарвис, я не мог попросить вслух…  
\- Я понял, капитан, - мгновенно отзывается Джарвис. – Сигнал был зашифрован, но я и мистер Старк смогли отследить его примерное местонахождение. Сейчас я просматриваю видео с дорожных камер для того, чтобы отследить маршрут мистера Уилсона и зафиксировать момент похищения.  
\- Отлично. Передай Тони, я сейчас спущусь к нему, - Стив улыбается Баки, предлагает ему: - Сейчас самое время навестить арсенал Старка, как думаешь? Тебе там понравится, ручаюсь.  
Стив отпускает его, делает шаг в сторону двери, уверенный, что Джарвис подскажет им дорогу, и Баки тут же ловит его обратно, держит за локоть правой, живой рукой, глядя на неё так, словно сомневается в том, что делает сейчас. Переводит взгляд на лицо Стива, пару раз безмолвно открывает рот, прежде чем заговорить.  
\- Я хочу… - хрипло произносит он, дёргает уголком губ, пробует заново: - Я…  
Стив терпеливо ждёт, чувствует неуверенный взгляд Баки на себе живым теплом, осторожными, ищущими прикосновениями.  
\- Спасибо, - хрипло выдыхает Баки. Тихо, почти вопросительно, почти как признание, почти как мольбу.  
\- Баки, - зовёт его Стив. – Считай это моей благодарностью.  
Баки не спрашивает, за что, но Стив уверен – не потому, что не хочет. Он не отпускает его руку ещё минуту.

Тони смотрит на них почти с неприязнью, злится, щёлкая без остановки застёжкой наручных часов:  
\- Никуда вы не пойдёте. Хотя нет, тебя я ещё отпущу под личную ответственность Хилл и парочки ещё агентов, но вот Барнс останется здесь.  
Баки только хмурится и ниже наклоняет голову – он больше не спорит со Старком, он вообще не принимает никакого участия в обсуждении планирующейся операции.  
Стива необъяснимо тревожит это; он тоже не хочет рисковать Баки, но оставлять его в башне кажется ещё более неправильным.  
\- Баки, - Стив поворачивается к нему, смотрит в глаза, и от желания поднять к себе его лицо, коснуться подбородка, скул пальцы зудят, как обожжённые крапивой. – Если ты не хочешь идти, ты не пойдёшь. Это не страшно. Я доверяю тебе, - продолжает Стив, и у Баки что-то надламывается в глазах, словно взбугрившийся перед весенним половодьем лёд на реке, - и я не отказываюсь от твоей помощи. Но ещё я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности.  
Баки молчит, и морщинки между бровями становятся глубже.  
\- Я должен защитить тебя, - проговаривает он фразу, уже почти потерявшую смысл за многократными повторениями, и, словно почувствовав это, добавляет ещё: - И Сэм – твой друг.  
\- Баки, - упрямо и безнадёжно тянет Стив. – И ты тоже.  
На этот раз Баки не отвечает.

Когда выходят назначенные им три часа, Старк уже готов отправиться на спасательную операцию в одиночку.  
\- И почему мы вообще тут сидим? – возмущается он. – Я вычислил их местонахождение в первые сорок минут!  
Вычислил, конечно, Джарвис, но Стив не спорит, просто повторяет ещё раз:  
\- Они следят за башней, Старк. Зачем нервировать их лишний раз? Я выйду в положенное время и через парадный вход.  
\- Может, ещё форму наденешь? – язвит Тони, и Стив смеется неожиданно для себя самого:  
\- Только если ты чисто случайно не хранишь у себя запасную.  
Писк телефона, оповещающего о новом письме, прерывает их перепалку. Стив забивает в навигатор пришедшие координаты, внимательно разглядывает открывшуюся карту и удовлетворённо хмыкает. Где-то у левого плеча ему вторит Старк:  
\- Отличное место, чтобы пустить пулю в чей-то чрезмерно геройский затылок.  
\- Мне тоже нравится, - рассеянно соглашается Стив. – Гражданские не должны пострадать. Я войду вот отсюда, - он показывает пальцем на южный въезд, - но вряд ли наш разговор продлится долго, так что…  
\- Зачем, - внезапно подаёт голос Баки, - тебе ехать туда?  
\- Вот! – ухмыляется Тони. – Нас двое против тебя одного, Кэп!  
Стив улыбается мягко:  
\- Я должен подстраховать вас. Всё пройдёт отлично. Ты слишком нужен им, Баки, они не станут рисковать, убивая меня раньше времени.  
\- Очень жизнеутверждающе, - ворчит Старк. – Где твой дар убеждения?  
Стив понимает, что, если не уйдёт сейчас, Джарвис рискует остаться без хозяина, а Хилл – без работодателя. И перед мисс Поттс будет стыдно.  
\- Ты готов? – поворачивается он к Баки. Тот отрывисто, резко кивает, и Стив поднимается с дивана, разминая затёкшие мышцы: - Тогда нам обоим пора.  
\- Ты опять не слушаешь меня, Роджерс! – весело кричит Тони им вслед.

* * *

Район, в котором Стиву назначили встречу – промзона в пригороде Нью-Йорка, он видел такие в любых мало-мальски крупных городах: заброшенные или закрытые на вечное переоборудование фабрики и заводы и километры складов, в самых больших из которых можно спрятать Боинг.  
Один из них нужен Стиву.  
Он не нервничает, странное спокойствие поселилось в груди, хотя, конечно, на любой операции что-то может пойти не так, ему ли не знать. Но чем меньше об этом думаешь, тем лучше оказываешься подготовлен к неожиданностям, ещё одна фразочка Старка, пришедшаяся как нельзя кстати.  
Стив подъезжает к воротам и, подумав, просто таранит джипом хлипкую проржавевшую сетку – ему не улыбается быть подстреленным из-за такой мелочи.  
Будем считать, что он постучал.  
Агенты встречают его во дворе перед закрытыми дверьми склада, Стив насчитывает восьмерых снаружи и ещё четверых на крыше, видимо, у Гидры и вправду проблемы с кадрами, как докладывают действующие группы Щ.И.Т.а.  
Стив ещё раз смотрит на часы – как раз вовремя – и приоткрывает окно, всё ещё не спеша выходить.  
\- Я хочу увидеть Сэма! – кричит он.  
Агенты молчат, стоят, не шелохнувшись, и наконец один из них нехотя делает шаг вперёд:  
\- Сначала Зимний солдат, капитан Роджерс. Мы хотим быть уверены.  
Голос другой, не тот, что Стив слышал по телефону, и это его не успокаивает. Он отрицательно качает головой:  
\- Я выполнил все ваши требования. Если хотите, используйте тепловые визоры, чтобы убедиться, что нас в машине двое. Но я с места не сдвинусь, пока не увижу своего друга.  
На этот раз агент хмурится, сильнее сжимает в руках автомат:  
\- Тепловые визоры не убедят нас, что там именно Зимний солдат.  
\- Но где же, - Стив видит, как практически одновременно исчезают из поля зрения головы четырёх снайперов, и уголок его губ дёргается в предательской улыбке, - ему ещё быть?  
Стив не знает, что служит причиной, проверка ли сканером – хотя Старк пообещал, что компьютеры машины создадут идеальную имитацию связанного человека на заднем сидении – беспокойство из-за неполадок связи, или его собственное подозрительное поведение, но говоривший с ним агент даёт отмашку, и уже через секунду лобовое стекло перед ним покрыто паутиной трещин от выстрелов. Они не используют оружие калибром покрупнее, значит, всё ещё надеются, что Зимний солдат с ним, отстранённо проходит по краю сознания мысль, и тотчас же в спину командира бьёт его собственный щит.  
Баки и Наташа спускаются с крыши склада на одном тросе – Романофф, обхватив талию Баки ногами, поливает оставшихся на открытом пространстве агентов плотным огнём из пистолетов-автоматом, и по её сосредоточенному лицу как обычно ничего нельзя понять. Баки ловит щит свободной рукой, знакомым, таким стивовым движением гасит инерцию обратного полёта и молниеносно выпрямляется, как только его ноги касаются земли.  
Стив думает, что надо было засекать время, но по его прикидкам, прошло не более полутора минут.  
\- Вы быстро! – проговаривает он, невольно повышая голос, и наконец выходит из машины. Баки тут же оказывается рядом с ним, придирчиво оглядывает, но на этот раз Стиву досталась самая скучная роль в операции. – Я собирался выторговывать Сэма ещё четверть часа. – Это он, конечно, преувеличивает. Заговаривать зубы так долго способен только Старк, и то когда в подходящем настроении. – Кстати, как он?  
\- Твой друг, - Наташа ухмыляется довольно и крайне двусмысленно, - хотел спасти тебя как можно скорее. Ни разу ещё не видела, чтобы операцию по освобождению заложника проводили так лихорадочно быстро. У вас что, билет в кино горит?  
\- Наташа, - укоризненно вздыхает Стив, и она смеётся:  
\- Да в порядке Сэм, что ему сделается! Посидел полдня с мешком на голове, ну так с кем в наши дни не бывает. Его уже забрала Хилл с группой. Ты же в курсе…  
\- Что она работает на Фьюри? Да, - прерывает её Стив. Наташа вскидывает брови, смотрит на него с насмешливым уважением:  
\- Да наш мальчик вырос, вы только посмотрите! Ладно, мальчики, - она салютует им одним из пистолетов, - не пропадайте. Приятно было работать с тобой, Барнс.  
К удивлению Стива, Баки кивает Наташе в ответ.  
Она уходит, исчезает за ближайшим поворотом, на ходу расстёгивая форменную кожаную куртку. Стив смотрит ей вслед, а потом поворачивается к Баки, который всё также держит его щит в левой руке.  
\- Ты всё равно мог бы не приезжать, - говорит он, и Стив почти может расслышать в его голосе прежнее упрямство.  
\- И пропустить даже те крохи веселья, которые мне достались? – Стив широким жестом указывает на основательно пострадавшее лобовое стекло, и Баки кривит губы, будто вспомнив что-то неприятное. Почти насильно впихивает ему в руки щит, поднимает голову и глядит в яркое вечернее небо.  
\- Старк обещал вертолёт, - вместо ответа произносит он.

Сэм всё-таки возвращается в Вашингтон, смеётся, что во второй раз красть его будет полным безумием. Они не празднуют, хотя Тони чокается с одним из мониторов Джарвиса и предлагает тост за то, как гениально он в очередной раз всех спас. Никто не возражает, только Баки бросает на Старка недоверчивый взгляд.  
Баки молчит весь оставшийся вечер, и это привычно, но только Стив чувствует, что молчание на этот раз другое – задумчивое, ищущее, тяжёлое. Он прощается с Баки первым, не выдерживая тишины, идёт в ванную – из зеркала на него смотрит уставший Стивен Роджерс, девяносто пяти лет от роду, а возраст не виден даже по глазам.  
Он долго ворочается, не может уснуть, вспоминая прошедший день, неделю, месяц, перебирая предположения и факты – где он ошибся? Где мог поступить по-другому?  
В сорок четвёртом, тут же отзывается голос в его голове, и осознание того, что это правда, давит где-то под рёбрами.  
Стив засыпает, и ему снится Баки – порванная синяя куртка, разбитый лоб, обрубок вместо левой руки, расползающийся по лицу лёд, заиндевевшие ресницы, парализованные холодом широко раскрытые серые глаза, он слышит крик, вырывающийся из чернеющих губ, а потом кто-то зовёт его по имени, и Стив понимает, что кричит он сам.  
Стив садится в постели, резко выдыхая, кошмары, привычное дело, нужно просто собраться, проводит трясущейся ладонью по лицу и наконец понимает, что держащая его за плечо рука чувствуется холодным, но почему-то привычным прикосновением.  
\- Стив, - зовёт его Баки, - Стив, что?  
Трясёт, проводит второй, живой ладонью по лбу, убирая мокрые от пота волосы, касается виска, щеки, заставляет поднять голову:  
\- Я в жизни не слышал, чтобы ты так кричал.  
\- Криокамера, - на автомате выдавливает из себя Стив севшим голосом. – То фото… из дела. – И, не выдерживая, зовёт, спрашивает недоверчиво: - Баки?  
Баки хмурится, и глаза у него такие настоящие, что Стив боится проснуться ещё раз. Наконец он улыбается, неуверенно, но той самой улыбкой, которую Стив зарисовывал сотни и сотни раз.  
\- Давай считать, - проговаривает он, как будто смакуя звук собственного голоса; как будто слыша его впервые за долгое, долгое время, - что по большей части это всё-таки я.  
Стив закрывает глаза, подаётся вперёд, утыкаясь носом куда-то в волосы Баки, целует морщинку между бровями, вцепляется в плечи – живое и металлическое – мёртвой хваткой.  
Баки смеётся.


End file.
